Para olvidarte
by MarianneNP
Summary: Toda la vida de la adorable Franz ha girado en torno a un amor no correspondido y ella se ha cansado de doscientos años de indiferencia. ¿Podrá cambiar el rumbo de su vida? [Songfic] Fem!Schubert


**ClassicaLoid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Schu mandaría a volar a Beto y sería feliz...**

* * *

 _Fuera de mi mente_  
 _Hoy voy a dejarte atrás_  
 _Era diferente_  
 _Lo que prometiste dar._

Ella se cansó. Por supuesto que lo hizo, considerando que había recibido durante dos vidas más indiferencia de la que cualquier persona podría soportar. Y el amor no era así; no se trataba del camino de un sentido, de dar sin recibir. No tenía sentido ni caso alguno seguir esperando los afectos de quien no podía, no quería corresponderle, porque eso no era amor.

¿Qué solía decirle Schindler? "¡Beethoven te amaba! ¡Dijo que tenías la chispa divina!"

¡Tonterías!

Ella sabía (porque era estúpida, pero no ciega) que Beto no la miraba como ella a él, no la apreciaba con el mismo aprecio que ella le prodigaba, y jamás la amaría con la misma intensidad con que ella lo amaba. No lo hizo antes, no lo haría ahora.

Así que se cansó, se rindió. Y, sin embargo, la semilla de la esperanza que cayó al suelo dio paso a una frondosa nueva vida.

 _La noche cobra vida y me dejo llevar_  
 _Oh oh, no, no te lo tomes a mal_  
 _Ahórrate la culpa y el esfuerzo de quererlo negar_  
 _Ya no se puede arreglar._

Esa noche no bajó a cenar con los demás, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Esa noche se arregló más de lo normal, se vistió con ropa nueva, sonrió con nuevos bríos. Por supuesto que esperaba las miradas de sorpresa cuando bajó las escaleras, y las bocas abiertas en la sala de estar casi la hicieron reír. Casi, porque un vestigio de su baja autoestima le hizo preguntarse si lucía realmente mal.

Pero podría acostumbrarse a ello; la mirada sorprendida de la casera, los malos piropos de Mozart, la sonrisa orgullosa de Liszt. Recibió con una risa los inicios de su nueva vida.

Incluso a la titubeante, estupefacta e incrédula cara de su senpai. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada en su rostro? Ya no le interesaba saberlo. Se acercó a él y de puntillas se alzó para darle un beso en la mejilla y un sentido gracias. Lo dejó allí, a él y todo lo que significaba doscientos años de amor unilateral. Vio su mano levantarse y querer detenerla, pero no lo permitió. No le guardaba rencor pero era tarde, demasiado tarde para disculpas y explicaciones.

Ella tomó un bolso y salió a donde quiera que las ansias de libertad la llevaran.

 _Mira qué ironía_  
 _Ahora me río yo_  
 _Tanto que creía_  
 _Que me iba a morir de amor_

Días de playa y noches de fiesta; tertulias con gente culta, risas con personas alegres. Su vida se convirtió en un carrusel de nuevos lugares y experiencias. Tenía una facilidad increíble para hacer amigos y ganarse un lugar en el corazón de quienes conocía. Y ella estaba contenta de estar entre iguales, gente que la trataba con aprecio por lo que era, que la admiraba por lo que era capaz.

¿Era esto lo que se había perdido por estar obsesionada con Beto?

De vez en cuando le embargaba la tristeza y el dolor al recordarlo, pero sucedía con menos frecuencia; su corazón se sentía más y más liviano con el pasar del tiempo. Aunque era inevitable verlo en la mansión, encuentros inesperados acompañados de una mirada incómoda, tal vez culpable, de parte del maestro. Ella sonreía y meneaba la cabeza, hablando con él de la misma manera que hacía con los demás.

 _Ahora estando sola no la paso tan mal_  
 _Oh oh, no, más bien la paso genial_  
 _Estoy volviéndome tan receptiva que me vienen a hablar_  
 _Y no lo puedo parar_

Era gracioso ver a chico tras chico querer conquistarla. Ella reía y les seguía el juego, aceptando sus regalos y sus noches divertidas. Por fin había alguien suplicando por su atención, esperando su voz y su sonrisa, y se sentía tan bien.

Ahora ella tenía una nueva esperanza: encontrar a alguien que le diera las miradas, el aprecio y el amor que su antigua adoración no pudo darle.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la mansión, cantando al caminar:

— "Para olvidar tu amor hoy no seré tan selectiva para la pasión. Voy a salir y a casi nadie le diré que no..."

 _Para olvidar tu amor_  
 _Yo sé que hacer_  
 _Yo sé que hacer_

 _Para olvidarte_  
 _Yo sé que hacer_  
 _Yo sé que hacer_


End file.
